


Threesome

by D8ONO



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Karna getting banged, M/M, Multi, Threesome, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO
Summary: Somehow after months of pestering and terror, Karna and Siegfried agreed with the threesome idea. And none of them regretted it.





	Threesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightheaded_Dullahan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightheaded_Dullahan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Bizarre Plan to Capture a Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356281) by [Lightheaded_Dullahan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightheaded_Dullahan/pseuds/Lightheaded_Dullahan). 



> Merry Threesome Christmas. Thank you for your hard work! Now, I'll go back to finishing my sale batch... T_T

It started as a weekly request, then daily, and then, hourly. Black kept terrorizing Siegfried with so many phone calls and messages and he even commissioned Jalter to draw the threesome doujinshis and sending them to Siegfried. So many times, combined with the daily terror and messages and other threesome materials that magically would appear in the mailbox, Siegfried's standard shifted and threesome became something 'normal' to him. It took months of effort, but why not? Black enjoyed that Siegy's expression. He was embarrassed at first, and then slowly he fell to the trap and started reading those doujinshis, and then he became desynthesize with threesome itself. 

Karna was... Karna, he took a bit more effort to be convinced. But in the end, he couldn't resist. Nobody could resist a whole-hearty plan of Arjuna(Black). And so, they went to the hotel to do their try... Not so fast! Black has secretly made Karna took some aphrodisiac. He put it in Siegfried's water bottle and he drank it without even being suspicious. Knowing Karna, he would be hesitating to drink from his own. He didn't even trust their house's tap water anymore. They went to the love hotel for the wide bed.

Right now, Karna was sitting on Siegfried's lap, kissing him passionately and hugging him... leaving Black so pissed off. "Oi, don't just focus on Siegy!" Black complained as he grab on Karna's waist and his ass towards him. But Karna was still hugging on Siegfried, much to Black's annoyance. _If he's not looking at me, I'll make him look!_

Black poured some lube on his hand, spreading it on his fingers and then he shoved a finger into the throbbing hole. Stirring with his index finger for seconds, and then he shoved the second one while the other hand rubbed on Karna's dick. It had been hard for sometime. Whimpers and gasps came out from Karna's lips. He was trying to tone it down so that Black wouldn't be over confident, but nah, he was high from the drug. 

Karna grabbed tighter as he circled his arm on Siegfried's neck, burying his head on the shoulder as Black played with his hole and dick. And soon, Black put the main dish inside. He pulled out his dick from his pants, and then he shoved it inside Karna, making the man moan in pleasure. Holding on that slim waist, Black looked at his dick slowly moving in and out his brother, inside, he was teasing Arjuna. The main him couldn't look away. 

As the thrusts moved faster, Karna returned to kissing Siegfried. They hugged and kissed while Black fucked him. Siegfried's arm were holding on Karna's back, so that Black wouldn't pull him away. 

Black made a sudden hard thrust, making Karna scream lightly and interrupted the kiss. And the thrust were getting more and more intense. Thanks to the drug, he was so sensitive and this Black fucking him was driving him crazy. He started to droll because his head was black from all the good feeling in his ass. A few more thrusts and Karna came. Black did some more and he shot his load inside that ass. He smirked as he looked at Karna, finally looking back on him with those red cheeks and sheepish eyes.

Karna gulped, he looked down at Siegfried's erect. It was hard and standing tall, needing attention. Well, it felt good anyway, so Karna moved and sat on the man's lap again. He held the dick up and slowly putting it inside. It went in so easily with the lube and Black’s cum inside him. Oh, how much Black hated it seeing he was losing in size.

The pale man made the noises as he moved his ass. Slippery noises of his hole and his ass hitting on that thigh. Hugging on Siegfried, Karna moved himself in pleasure. "Ahh.... ahhh... ahhh.... haa...." He moaned as he pushed the dick inside himself.

Black pulled Karna away for a moment and flipped him, making him face his brother. "You can do it like this too~" Black said with a grin.

Karna understood what he meant, and he put the dick back inside him. Now Siegfried's hand coming from behind, grabbed and played with his nipple while the big thing was getting bigger inside. Black moved closer and kissed Karna while his hands stroked and rubbed their dicks together. Karna was really high, the dick inside him felt good, and the dick rubbing on his' was amazing as well. Even better with Siegfried biting on his ear lobe while pinching his nipples and Black's tongue inside his mouth. "mhhmmmm.... ahhh" 

Karna hugged on Black, grabbing on his back while he came. Karna came a lot, making their dicks even more sticky together as Black rubbed more and came. Black's hand were so wet and sticky, he looked at the hand and grinned. Black got the idea, he pushed his finger into Karna's mouth, making him lick their cum. Siegfried came slower, since he didn't get much thrusts. But it felt warm and nice inside. Karna's inside was getting wetter with two men's seed inside him. 

Not yet done yet, Black grab on Karna's waist and pulled him down, making him laid down. His face was next to Siegfried's dick. Karna instantly grabbed on it and licked it and stroking it at the same time. Black shoved inside again. Karna was getting wider thanks to that Siegfried, but no complaints. It still felt nice inside. Black moved again, pushing in, moving in and out. Karna's licked on that dick and the hot breath was so hot on Siegfried's dick. "Ahhh! ahh! ahhhaaa!" Karna screamed while his tongue sticked out as he tried to lick more but the thrusts were driving him crazy.

Black was done, and Karna would like to give his ass to Siegfried again. He faced his ass to Siegfried and let the man take him from behind. "Hyaah!" gasps escaped his mouth as the dick re-enter him. Black grabbed on his dick and shoved it into Karna's mouth while grabbing on the white hair, moving his mouth. The droll were flowing out as the dick filled his whole mouth, going down his throat. The movement inside him rhythm up, faster, faster, and faster. Siegfried groaned loudly as he came again in Karna. Soon, followed by Black releasing his cum into Karna's mouth, which he drank all of it.

Breathless and red, but they were not done yet. They changed position several times, fucking Karna in anyway possible. Making his hole serviced many times, giving Karna so many non-stop attention. Taking him over and over again, making he scream so loudly and cried so many times. 

"More! hhahaa! More!" Karna screamed as he sat on top of Siegfried's dick, thrusting in and out. Black pushed a finger into that occupied hole. "Ahh!" Karna gasped when the finger moved inside his hole with the dick. 

"More, right?" Black grinned. He stretched the hole bigger and wider with his fingers as he added the second and third one. If only Siegfried was smaller, then they could fit two dicks inside. "Tch..." Black glared at Siegfried. 

After Siegfried came, Black took his turn again. Karna's hole was already so dripping wet with the cum flowing out from him. He laughed happily when Black pushed inside again. Oh! Not forgetting Siegfried, Karna kissed him again. After all, they were dating. Karna would not forget giving Siegfried attention even when Black played with him.

Threesome was amazing! If only Karna knew it would felt this good, he would be doing it since Black first initiated it. _Ahh! Ahh! This is amazing! This feels so good! I want more! More!_

After that, Karna would ask for threesome again. They would do it every weekend. Getting creative, Black purchased toys and vibrators, and Karna happily shoved it into himself. Anyway, Karna loved it. He really does!


End file.
